Aquellos interminables días
by ZzZMaster45
Summary: Hola, bienvenidos a mi primer fic,estaré escribiendo para los IchixRuki :3, espero les guste! Soy nuevo..acepto críticas!..adelante lean


_**Cap 01**_

Era hora de levantarse,se podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros por la mañana, al parecer no pasaban de las 6, aun las calles estaban ocuras a poco poco de alumbrarse cálidamente con el sol que aveces solía salir

-Nuevamente es el inicio de semana, que agotador!-decía mientras abrazaba su peluche Chapy, poco a poco se iba levantando de la cama una chica no muy contenta, estaba totalmente despeinada mientras se dirigia hacia el baño a lavarse la cara

-Ehhh, que sueño tengo; awwwwwww!

Aquella chica era al parecer algo ruda, además de ser de contextura delgada, tener unos hermosos ojos violetas,ser de baja estatura cosa que siempre le molestaba, y pues a cualquiera, generalmente la gente que la veía pensaba que estaría aun en la secundaria pues su estatura no demostraba mucho avance, pero en realidad ella tenía 17 años, su nombre era Rukia Kuchiki y asistía a la preparatoria de Karakura, había venido de Tokio para poder estudiar ya que esa universidad le había fascinado mucho,

Ella vivía sola y era algo anti-social, pero aunque no era una genio,era buena en los estudio y responsable en lo que hacía, ella no se relacionaba mucho con la gente pues cada vez que se relacionaba con la gente tendía a aburrirse de ellos y cuando la invitaban a salir, a veces no asistía, prefiriendose quedar en casa a ver tv o estar sola por las calles caminando, y pues asi era su vida,así se la había pasado desde que abandonó sus días de amistades, cosa que a ella no le importaba mucho

-Espero que esta semana se pase rápido-decía aquella chica mientras se alistaba para salir a correr, poniendose una sudadera de colo rojo y un simple pantalon deportivo, agarro su celular y se lo llevo, bajó las escaleras, cerró su puerta y se dispuso a correr, el clima era algo frío pues aun estaba en invierno, pero para ella no era impedimento

Cruzo las calles que siempre lograba recorrer, para ella era reconfortante estar sola, se sentía sin preocupaciones, sin alteraciones, sin molestias, sin nada..absolutamente nada, todo era tranquilo, poco a poco el sol iba apareciendo e iluminando las calles

-Genial, "SOL", nuevamente vienes a malograr mis momentos de soledad-hablaba sola Rukia, la gente iba apareciendo una que otra salían a trabajar y otras a comprar cosas para su desayuno, en fin la cosa era que a Rukia le habían malogrado sus momentos en tranquilidad.

Afortunadamente solo le quedaba regresar a casa, ya que ya había corrido lo suficiente , miro su celular y sin darse cuenta habían pasado 45 minutos desde que salió de casa, y ya era muy tarde

-Que!?, tan rápido pasó el tiempo!, pero si yo siempre me doy cuenta! -decía mientras corría hacia su casa

-Oh Dios ayudame a llegar temprano-repetía Rukia mientras se acercaba a su casa

-Ya casi llego!

Estaba a punto de cruzar la esquina cuando..

-Auchh!, Eh! Quien fue el idiota que se me cruzó!, Estoy apurada!-Dijo Rukia mientras se levantaba, y se le salía una venita de su frente

-Idiota?!, ¿Quien me dijo idiota?!, me las vas a pagar-dijo un hombre de cabello naranjo, ojos color cafe, y pues al parecer estaba tambien corriendo

Cuando se dio cuenta de con quien se había chocado era tan solo una chica, era de baja estatura y pues a el le dio risa, JAJAJA una enana me dijo idiota?!, quitate estoy apurado-mencionó este personaje tratando de hacerla aun lado y caminando hacia otro lado

-Enana!?-ahora si se había armado el pleito, a Rukia le habían dado justo donde mas le afectaba, y pues ella no se quedo se brazos cruzados, !¿Que pasa fresita, estas apurado?!-Respondió Rukia al ver que este hombre había ensuciado su honor.

Este chico se quedo parado por un momento,¿Que pasa..ahora no tienes los pantalones suficientes para seguirme insultando?...FRESITAAA...FRESITAA...FRESITAAAA!-Repetía Rukia, echandole mas leña al fuego

-Enana..arrepientete de lo que has dicho!-Menciono mientras se daba la vuelta con una cara asesina

-El fresita se enojó?..jajaja..-al parecer nunca se cansaba Rukia

-Te atraparé enana!-dijo este empezando a correr hacia ella..

-Claro, fresita, si puedes-Dijo Rukia empezando a correr

Rukia era muy rápida y ya casi había dejado a este algo atrás..Espera! maldita enana! te atraparé!-dijo este pero ya no podía mas, La perdí de vista maldita sea!, espero nunca mas volvermela a encontrar!-Dijo este chico

-Jajaj este idiota nunca me va a alcanzar, con esa velocidad nunca lo hará!, Gracias a Dios que soy de baja estatura, soy mas rápida!,por primera vez no me siento tan mal -Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa, y pues ya estaba en la puerta de su casa..entro rapidamente

-Mierda!, me olvide de la hora?..espero que no sea muy tarde-Dijo esto al ver a su celular y al parecer ya eran las 7:15

-Ahhhhh!...ahora si llego tarde, asi que da igual que no me apure o lo haga!

Subió las escaleras,se quitó la ropa sudada..se metió a la ducha, y se bañó, luego salio, se vistió con el uniforme se su preparatoria y fue a tomar desayuno

Se preparó un pan con una taza de café, en eso que comía se volvió a acordar de aquel chico..*hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto..me pregunto cual sería su nombre?*-pensó mientras le dio un mordizco a su pan

Después que terminó salió de su casa, cerró su puerta y se dirigió a su preparatoria...*Creo que comenzé la semana con algo de diversión*-pensó mientras miraba el cielo despejado

-Caminó sola por todo el recorrido hasta la preparatoria, no quedaba tan lejos de ahí solo unas cuantas cuadras y ya llegaba.

Cuando vio a una persona algo familiar caminando por ahí, *no puede ser!*-pensó

-Adivinen! era el naranjito y estaba con una chica peliverde!, ¿Queeee?!-Dijo Rukia

Muchos que los vieran pensarían que era novios por la forma en que se hablaban, se miraban, pero no era así, ya que ambos eran amigos de la infancia..tan solo amigos..solo eso..!

-Quien es esa chica...?- se dijo Rukia para si misma

Depronto se apareció una vieja amiga de Rukia,

Orihime Inoue una chica de grandes atributos, cosa muy distinta a Rukia, era también delgada y bien formada,era pelinaranja y muy hermosa, era famosa en la preparatoria por haber obtenido el mayor record de que muchos hombres se le han declarado, pero ella no aceptaba ninguna.

-Rukia-sannnnn!-Gritó esta chica pelinaranja

-ohh Orihime?, porque llegas tarde?-Dijo Rukia

-Esquee..me quede dormida...ehe-Dijo ella con una sonrisa algo ingenua

-Ohh ya veo-respondió Rukia

-Rukia-san..y tu porque llegas tarde si siempre vienes temprano?

-e..Verás Orihime..me sucedieron muchas cosas..

-¿Que cosas?-preguntó Orihime

-Ehhh...nada de importancia..Orihime..mejor apurémonos llegaremos tarde!

-Eh!..verdad!..tienes razon!.vamos Rukia-san

Rukia miró al chico pelinaranja, pero al parecer ya no estaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a la preparatoria, y cada una fue a su salón

-Hasta luego Rukia-san!, nos vemos después de clases-Dijo Orihime mientras se dirijía hacia su salón

-Adios Orihime.!-dijo Rukia al dirigirse también hacia su salón

Rukia llegó al suyo..como era de esperarse seguramente ya habrían comenzado las clases..llegué tarde, cruzó aquella columna de pared

y se encontró con cierto invitado no tan especial..creo que era el Karma, pues ya había visto a esa persona 3 veces en un solo día

-Mierda!..no de nuevo!..¿!Que hace el naranjito en la puerta de mi salon?..NO!..NO!-pensaba Rukia al acercarse..Lo mejor será que me acerque a pedirle disculpas por lo que paso esta mañana..si así de una buena vez tendré que preocuparme cada vez que lo veo

-Hola..chico naranjo..Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki..creo que nos hemos encontrado esta mañana?..Bueno te pido disculpas por lo que pasó!-Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa fingida

-Tú!..Tú!..Tú!.maldita enana!,¿Crees que puedes solucionar todo con un simple disculpas?!-Dijo este algo molesto con dos venas salidas de su frente

-Si!-dijo Rukia aguantandose las ganas de golpearlo aun sonriendo fingidamente

-Maldita!..enana!...esta bien-Dijo este tranquilizandose

-Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki tengo 17 años..mucho gusto-Dijo este

-Ok Kurosaki...que raro que nunca te he visto en mi clase?..acaso eres nuevo-preguntó Rukia

-Ah si, acabo de mudarme a mi nueva casa esta semana.. y pienso estudiar aca..

-Ohh ya veo..y porque llegastes tarde?*creo que la malogré*-pensaba Rukia

-De pronto Ichigo se le acercó y le dijo..¿Quien crees que tiene la culpa?

-Bueno, lo siento mucho!-dijo Rukia, *tengo que hacer todo esto. maldita fresa*

-Esta bien.. olvídalo..muy bien creo que es hora de que toquemos la puerta para entrar no crees?-Dijo Ichigo

-Si!-respondió Rukia

Se escuchó una voz..que decía "PASEN"..era el profesor al parecer era la hora de su clase...

-Es el profesor, espero que nos perdone la vida por llegar tarde -Dijo Rukia

-Espera!¿Que?!-dijo Ichigo sorprendido

Así que ustedes dos llegan tarde..bien Rukia a ti te perdono porque siempre llegas temprano anda sientate

Rukia rapidamente corrió a su asiento dejando al peli-naranjo a la entrada solo!

-Arreglatelas solo-susurró con una sonrisa

-*Esta, me dejo aparte y se fue a sentar..malditaa*

y a ti...eres alumno nuevo..por esta vez lo pasaré por alto

Al escuchar esti Ichigo le sacó la lengua a Rukia que ya estaba en su asiento haciendo que Rukia se enojara

Ey tu! preséntate

-Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki..mucho gusto!-habló frente a la clase este

Se podían escuchar pequeñas voces que decían..*Es muy guapo*..*¿Porque vino con Kuchiki?-¿Será que son novios?*

A Rukia depronto se imagino siendo novia de Ichigo..comenzó a pensar como sería una vida al lado de Ichigo-que estoy pensando..ni en un millón de años pasará eso!-penso Rukia algo avergonzada

-Ichigo escuchaba una que otra y pues comenzó a pensar como sería "Cocinando juntos".."Viviendo juntos".."Durmiendo juntos"-que mierda estoy pensando esto no sucederá nunca!

..."OIGAN PARA TODOS" :"NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON NADIE". y tampoco me interesa!-dijo Ichigo

Bien creo que ya han hablado mucho asi que sientate en cualquier lugar y déjame comenzar- dijo el profesor algo fastidiado

Para la mala suerte de Ichigo solo había uno disponible y era solo al lado de Rukia..

Ahh!..porque ella de nuevo!*maldita suerte*-pensó Ichigo mientras caminaba hacia su sitio,

Creo que este será un día largo y agotador..pensaba Ichigo entre sí...ahh..que molesto..


End file.
